


Tantalize

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autofellatio, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: Gavin's neighbor likes to show off from his apartment window.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Tantalize

Gavin stares out at the dark face of the building across from his dimly lit patio. It’s past one in the morning and everyone else’s blinds are pulled shut, though some still have the lights on. He can’t be bothered to take a walk, but he needs some air and can’t sleep. It ends up making him feel lonely instead.

His new apartment isn’t half bad. It’s not that he wanted a new place to stay, but after being sacked from the force in the wake of the revolution (it was a long time coming for him and Hank both, but he was still pissed off about it), it wasn’t practical to stay at his old place. The new contract was dirt cheap and only a short walk away from a number of shops and restaurants still in business, and the only thing he has to contend with is a bit of post-revolution cleanup and his neighbors.

Turns out the place bent over backwards to get one of those government contracts to subsidize android housing. A lot of properties didn’t, but failed to make up for the exodus from Detroit, where families left in the aftermath or simply never came back after evacuating. So Gavin’s been thrust straight into the new normal, androids on every side of him, like something out of his nightmares.

Except it’s nothing like a nightmare.

There’s a trio of androids a few doors down from him that likes to bake and offer the goods to neighbors. The next floor up, there’s an android who sings every morning, and she sounds so passionate Gavin can’t stay annoyed with her for long. More of his neighbors have their own quirks, clearly android in their own little ways, but in the end, they’re just people.

Then there’s the guy the next building over.

Tall, dark-haired, and toeing the line between generic and handsome, Connor lives in the apartment across the parking lot from him. Gavin got his name from one of the other neighbors, but otherwise doesn’t know anything about him. The guy dresses like an accountant, even putting on a tie, though Gavin knows any job he has now is paying him under the table until the proper legislation is passed. He’s more likely to be stocking shelves than working in any sort of office.

They’ve never spoken, but they’ve acknowledged each other. A wave every now and then, a peek into the other’s life when they huff in frustration. Never enough to make Gavin more than idly curious.

Gavin sits outside in the dark and he watches across the lot to the curtained windows with light peeking out under a few of them. He’s used to quiet nights like this, even enjoys them, sometimes, if he can get his head to stay out of a spiral. It can be a nice change from the technology all around him.

He isn’t out there alone for long.

Connor pulls back the curtains from his glass patio doors, not looking surprised at all to see Gavin there. He gives a brief wave that Gavin halfheartedly returns, but his face falls at the lack of further interaction.

A couple of months ago, Gavin would have called it a convincing bluff. Now, he takes it as he would any other person, and assumes that Connor’s a little strange and lonely just like him, looking for a little human contact at some time past midnight.

Connor tosses aside his tie and unlocks the door to step outside. He unbuttons the top button of his shirt, then the second, before sitting in one of the two chairs he has and silently looking across at Gavin.

Huh. He’s definitely more on the side of handsome like this, Gavin decides. Not that he can see much with only Connor’s kitchen light to go off of.

Neither of them says anything to the other, but regardless, Gavin feels less lonely for the company. When his eyelids finally start to droop, he waves at Connor and turns in.

The next day comes and goes the same as any other: Job applications, follow-ups to job applications, and a call from Tina to make sure he’s still alive. He takes a walk around the park before spending the better part of the day playing video games, and in the evening, he’s up late yet again. His laundry is finished and he doesn’t have many other chores to speak of, but sleep remains elusive.

It’s been a while since he’s seen a shrink or a doctor for anything. Maybe he should get himself on a waiting list.

He finds himself outside again, this time with a cigarette. He’d kicked the habit behind some years ago but it has its way of catching back up to him whenever shit turns south. The cushion of his savings account can’t make up for all the unrest he feels after shaking up his life.

Only a few blinds are open on the other side. Behind one window, up high, he can tell the distinctive flashing of a television. Another seems to have company. And right across from him, there’s Connor, who looks rather distracted.

Maybe he’s going over something in his head. Gavin’s still not sure whether androids prefer to connect directly to the internet. He sure wouldn’t want to, but who knows? Maybe they’ve got better filters than humans have figured out.

Connor slips off his tie and drapes it over the back of a kitchen chair, then paces about restlessly. The motions ease into something more comfortable as his LED switches from yellow to blue. The television flickers on and he brings his hands to his throat, undoing the top buttons, and Gavin wonders if all androids feel temperature like humans do, or if that’s only something a few models experience.

Over the past few months, Gavin’s gotten plenty of opportunities to look into someone else’s life like this, having too much time on his hands and too many neighbors. It doesn’t feel weird to watch Connor like this, and it’s not like he’s staring, anyway. Connor’s an android; he wouldn’t forget the curtains are open.

Slowly, Connor continues to unbutton his shirt, eyes on the television. It’s possible his air conditioning broke, Gavin reasons, and the early summer heat and humidity might not be favorable for his systems. That should also explain why, after dropping the shirt to the floor, Connor leans back against the back of a kitchen chair, looking for all the world like he should be on the front page of a magazine. It’s like an android sweat thing, surely.

Gavin’s not complaining. The view is nice, and he can see that Connor’s chest and abdomen look completely natural, toned and just the right amount of soft, and--he squints--dotted with the same freckles on his face and arms.

Connor turns his head to look directly at him.

His first instinct is to turn away, blush, and act embarrassed. Instead, Gavin offers a lopsided grin and his usual wave. “Sup?” he says, though he doubts Connor can hear it without him yelling.

Connor offers a sly grin of his own. He hooks a thumb into a loop on his jeans and Gavin can’t help biting his lip at the image. Sure, the guy’s not showing off for him or anything, but Gavin’s got eyes. He can look.

Not for long, unfortunately. Connor’s LED spins yellow and he starts to talk, straightening up and turning away from Gavin (and oh, his back is just as good), and once the call is over, Connor doesn’t do much more than offer a sheepish smile before shutting the curtains.

If Gavin jerks off to the memory of that image before he sleeps, well. Connor never has to know.

He’s starting to think this is becoming a thing.

It’s been a week since his recent bout of insomnia popped up. Every single night, Connor’s kept him company from across the parking lot, sitting out on the patio or keeping his curtains open, always with his clothing a little less put together than would be work appropriate. It’s too much to be accidental or heat-related, and with the way Connor looks at him, Gavin’s starting to get the hint.

In hindsight, the flirting--if it can be called that--is kind of obvious, but he doesn’t want to misread anything. God knows he’s had his fair share of assuming straight men were anything but.

The evening is warm and humid after another hot day, and Gavin decides it’s safe enough to ditch his shirt. Thick hair covers his chest, and if anyone looked close enough they could see his scars. Somehow he doesn’t think that will turn Connor off.

When he sits down outside, Connor’s already ahead of him: Shirt off, tie over his shoulders, leaning back and watching the television from inside. (Gavin’s not sure Connor’s ever cared about what he’s watching, at this point.) It only takes moments for Connor to notice him, but when he does, the grin is electric.

Connor looks over him like he’s something delectable, and despite the distance, Gavin can feel his eyes roving over every inch of skin. He stares back openly, appreciating the sight of Connor’s pert nipples and the slight bulge in his pants.

The way Connor licks his lips almost has Gavin moaning. God, it looks so pink and soft, and he wants those lips on his cock and licking him open. He has enough self-restraint to stay where he is, not touching himself, keeping his indulgence to his eyes only.

Connor doesn’t hold the same reservations. He unbuckles his belt and unloops it tantalizingly slowly before shimmying out of his pants entirely. Gavin leans forward, glancing around at his side of the complex, and breathes a quiet sigh of relief when he realizes his is the only apartment currently lit up.

The bulge in Connor’s boxers is clear now. He reaches down to fondle himself through the fabric before bringing his cock out through the opening, and Gavin swears under his breath at the sight. He can’t believe Connor’s gone from parading around shirtless to whipping his cock out so quickly, but Gavin can’t look away. His own cock stirs and he shifts uncomfortably, mildly thankful that he doesn’t have much to hide. He’s not sure he wants a neighbor to catch him like that.

Connor strokes his flushed cock, gathering precum at the tip and twisting his wrist on the upstroke. He keeps his eyes focused on Gavin, sometimes on his face and sometimes his chest, like just the sight of him is getting him off. It takes all of Gavin’s willpower not to rub himself, hands gripping tightly at the arms of the chair.

The show Connor gives him goes on for minutes. He shifts the pace from slow to fast, then slows down again to take his time. His hand and fingers move confidently, no hesitation or exploration, all the time leaving Gavin on edge while Connor teases himself. Gavin thinks of all the things he wants to do to this man, with his hands and mouth and every other part of him, and he’s soaked through his underwear by the time Connor cums, spilling into his own hand.

And then licking off every last drop.

“Holy shit,” Gavin whispers.

Connor winks at him and slowly pulls the curtains closed.

Gavin resolves to call Tina, but then he’d have to admit to her that his neighbor masturbated for him and he watched from the window, and really, that’s too much to expect her to unpack in a single phone call. He decides he might be better off talking to Connor and figuring out shit between them first.

That can come later, though, because he’s had two interviews today and he’s just tired. He grabs a beer, hops out onto the patio, and drinks while watching the moon rise in the sky. As an afterthought, he unbuttons his shirt, letting it hang loose.

Connor takes his sweet time. Gavin isn’t sure he’ll even be there tonight, but as it reaches two in the morning, the curtains are pulled back to reveal him standing there in nothing but a bathrobe.

Gavin raises his glass. “Cheers.”

Connor looks relieved to see him there. His hair is damp, presumably from showering, and Gavin doesn’t really want to think about the logistics of that. He’d rather consider the man in front of him and exactly what he’s about to do.

Those perfect hands drift down to the belt and then hesitate. Connor looks at him and raises his eyebrows, and when Gavin nods, he unties the belt and lets the robe fall to the floor.

He’s gorgeous naked. Gavin takes in every detail from his thighs to the cock that Connor’s stroking, and clearly this is doing something to the other man, showing off like some exhibitionist. Gavin can’t blame him, giving how he’s reacting to all of this himself. He tells himself he’ll go to Connor’s place tomorrow and they can work everything out, because there’s no way he can keep watching from this distance. He aches to touch and be touched, and he’d rather fuck Connor than have to deal with damp underwear.

When Connor sits on the floor, Gavin’s a bit confused and almost disappointed, but Connor looks so confident that he lets his uncertainty slide. Connor lies back and lifts his hips in a fluid motion, and suddenly it’s apparent exactly what he plans to do. Gavin’s eyes go as wide as saucers.

Connor puts his weight on his upper back and shoulders as he curls his hips towards his head with a flexibility a gymnast would envy. The position is near impossible for humans, but his spine is accommodating enough that it looks effortless.

Connor’s cock presses gently against his own lips as he looks over at Gavin, a smug grin on his face.

Gavin swallows and nods.

Connor takes it slow. He mouths at the head of his cock, all lips and tongue as if he’s feeling it out, and it hits Gavin that he has no idea if Connor’s ever done this before. In fact, it’s probably his first time, or even something he’s only done a few times, and he feels that much harder in his own pants at the thought.

The exploration is slow and teasing, and Gavin wishes he could hear every little sound Connor’s making right now. Connor eases his hips downwards, sliding his cock into his own mouth all the way until his lips press against his balls. Gavin can see the moan even if he can’t hear it, from the flutter of his eyes to the twitch of his hips, and god, he can only imagine what that mouth must feel like.

Connor thrusts gently, moving no more than an inch at first before he increases the distance, pulling out halfway before pushing all the way back in. Spit dribbles out from his mouth, making his cheek wet, and his cock is slick and soaked with it. The image he makes is sensual, intimate, and wildly unexpected.

Gavin can’t help it. He palms himself surreptitiously, though none of the other windows are lit up, just to relieve some of the pressure. He doesn’t know what he wants or needs right now, but he can’t tear his eyes away from the spectacle before him.

Connor shivers with pleasure, locking eyes with Gavin again as he picks up to a steady pace, thrusting and sucking his own cock. Whatever android precision he’s had up until now is fraying, his movements turning jerky and erratic like a human’s and his eyes losing focus. “Shit,” Gavin whispers, watching as Connor slowly unravels. It’s a beautiful sight.

It only takes a few minutes before Connor loses the last of his careful control. He adjusts his position to improve his balance and then thrusts faster, chasing his release. When he comes, he pushes hard into his mouth, lips wrapped around the base of his cock, and Gavin looks close enough that he can see every pulse of his balls and every shudder of his body.

Connor stays like that for more than a few moments. Gavin starts to worry that he may have bent something he shouldn’t, but then he unravels himself gracefully, lying flat on the floor. When he turns towards Gavin with a smile, he pokes his tongue out, his own cum still on it.

Fuck it.

Gavin abandons his drink and grabs his keys. “I’m coming over,” he announces. There’s no way this guy can’t lip-read, and he makes sure to enunciate as clearly as he can.

By the way Connor’s lips curl into a grin, he knows his message got across.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as @gildedfrost (18+), and I spend time in the [New ERA](https://discord.gg/2EKAAz3) DBH Discord server as well! There's a channel on the server to chat about my works.


End file.
